Me vs Perferction
by black rose97
Summary: Julie and Kevin have been sleeping together behind Ben's back. Kevin annouces that he is done and wants Gwen . So Julie must fight for her man. Perfection better watch out, she has isn't backng down.
1. Chapter 1

**Me vs Perfection**

The song 'Jolene' and 'home wrecker' by Dolly Patton was my inspiration for this. It

Chapter 1: Jolene I'm begging you please

I walk down the lone stretch of pavement. My short ebony locks were secretly tucked behind my ear. The warm summer eve heated my pink sweatshirt as my tears heated my cheeks. My mind couldn't break free from the events that had token place today. The story played like a never ending movie before my eyes.

_" Kevin cupped my pale hands in his large hands. My eyes shined as I listened to the beating heart of my lover as my head was pressed against his bare chest. The thin blanket the cover our nude bodies was stained with the scent of our love making. His dark room enveloped me making me feel safe and love, despite the usually depressing color pallet._

_ He smiled while he peacefully slept. His mouth, far more skilled than my boyfriend Ben's, was probably the most captivating thing about him .He could change it from charming and ruggish to warm and tender. I could kiss those firm lines everyday for the rest of my life, and I intend to do so. ._

_ His closed as flutter a bit. He smiled wider and let out small sigh._

_ 'Gwen...' He breathe out her name. The voice that once been beckoning out for me to continue my passionate motions, was calling for her.. I couldn't help but fell my heart break as I settle into my own slumber. _

_ I woke up to the rushed sounds of clothes being equipped. My brown orbs slowly opened and I smiled at the half cover Kevin._

_ 'Hi Sexy!' I said with a flirtations hint. Kevin frowned and turned his back to me as he pulled on his gray wife-beater. My smiled waned as he silently ignored me._

_ Warping the sheet around my slender body a walk towards him. _

_'What's wrong?' My high voice filled with love. I enclosed him in my sweet embrace. He turned his head around glaring at me. He shrugged me off and stepped forward._

_ 'Stop! I'm..I'm done! I can't take it I don't love you. I can't love you...Julie...I love...want-no need Gwen. I can't pretend that you can fill the void. Gwen is just perfect.. You..aren't and -' _

_ 'No Kevin! You can't do this to me I love you.' My damp hair clanged to my head Tears drizzled down my red face. That bastard. I haven't cried like that since that bitch stole my virginity all those months ago. 'I'm perfect!I'm everything' I raised my hand to slap him. Effortlessly, he caught my hand gripping hard on my wrist. And nearly broke it. _

_ 'I'll say this one more time nicely. We are done. Go back to Ben he is as clueless as ever.' With a soft shove he through me aside and raced for Gwen, his true love. 'Out my house by the time I get back.'he called leaving me to die slowly with this knife in my heart"_

I couldn't bear to walk anymore as the heavy tears slid off my cheek. There I stood for what seemed like for ever. My soft cries couldn't muffle the light footsteps.

"Julie? Oh no." Gwen's angelic voice carried as she raced to me. She gathered me in her arms as I sobbed into her chest. Even when I hated her with all my heart, Gwen still was there for me. She was perfect.

"Gwen," I hiccuped between cries. " please, I'm beggin' you please don't take my man. My happiness depends on you and what you decide to do."

Gwen knew exactly what I was talking about ,but still she held me close as people past us. They weren't aware that they had taken witness to a agreement of a silent battle. I won't lose against Miss perfect. Never.

kk there it is. Gwen versus Julie and let's see who can win his heart. What would Ben do?

The last words were lyrics in the song . Each chapter will end in a verse of the two songs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey im bac with more kwevlie lov!

Chapter 2: Think you a real sharp cookie with her new hair cut

Julie reviewed herself in front of the mirror. Short black hair. Stale light brown eyes. Cool creamy skin. Small stubby nose. Thin pale pink lips. She imagined her competitor. Her flowing orange hair. Shimmer emerald eyes. Long straight nose and full plump red wine lips pressed against warm sun kissed skin. She couldn't fight with that. Yet.

"Are you ready for Madame Layora?" asked the short blonde as she pulled behind Julie's chair. With a small nod in response the pretty blonde went and disappeared behind a thick black curtain in the black of the from. Other women were seated in two long parallel rows allowing their stylist to pull,clip,and dye their hair. In a few moments she would be among them but with one small difference. She would be working with the best in all of the northeast side.

Madame Layora was the best of the best. It takes 3,500 dollars just to book an appointment with her. For her to even think about cutting your hair it would go well over $8,000.

Julie ran the smooth credit card between her slender fingers. Tracing over the risen numbers and letters that were stamped onto the plastic slip. It made her shiver to just think about how she acquired the Plumber emergency galactic credit card.

_" Ben leaned forward and press his warm lips against hers. He moved his hand up and her back, lingering at the swell of her ass. Julie strained against his grasp. If wasn't Kevin's arms around her she didn't want to feel them. Still her fingers were latched in his dark caramel and kept him on top of her. Pulling away with red cheeks, Ben smiled._

_ ' You really want that credit card, don't you?' He said sliding his lips up and down her neck. Julie forced herself to keep a straight face as she grinned seductively._

_ 'It's not for me! It's for my wonderful love.' It wasn't a complete lie. Her makeover was for her love, Kevin. Ben just happen to have an unlimited spending limit credit card. Ben said no more. He began to pull down his pants. It still filled her with disgust to see anyone's else package that wasn't Kevin's. No matter how much bigger or wider it was Kevin's was the only one she ever wanted._

_ Slowly she peeled away each article of clothing. In repulsion she shivered as the boy's slender figure towered over her. Julie was going to earn that card. For Kevin."_

Julie shook herself back into reality, not wanting to relive the sex she had endured a mere two hours ago.

"Are you ready for an experience young lady? Are you prepare for the jouncy my skills will put you through?"She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the pretentious hair styles.

"Yes, Madame." With that the expert began to inject Julie's thin strands with the first rays of life and bounce.

**Two Hours Later**

"My creation is finished!" She cried. The whole salon clapped in applaud at her fantastic job. Layora's knee length single braid swayed as she stepped away. Her dark Latin skin sunk in the arousing claps before she grew weary. She fell into the arms of her assistant who was there ready for this moment. "Take me away! I hate seeing my old work.."

Julie stared in awe. Her once stubby frail locks were now shiny and long. The dim and listless color had grown deep and glowing with a few streaks of brown that perfectly blended into her natural born hue. She looked so...wow.

"Keep gawkin' honey cause now it's time for the glam squad!" Julie turned to she three girls perky and happy about nothing. One stepped up and introduced herself.

A cute pink haired Asian girl with light purple contacts threw her a pleasant smile wiggling a curved line of blue stars ran down her cheek. Her long red Chinese style dress was covered with an apron.

"Hi!I'm Serosuki! I'll be doing your nails and wardrobe." A Preppy looking blonde stepped next to her. Her skin was perfectly coated in an even tan. Her big hazel eyes were surrounded by a foggy shadow. Her apron was barley noticeable in the summer sweater she wore.

"Saralyn at your service! Make up is my deal!And....!" A tall thin girl quietly stepped forward. Her heavy black hair was twisted and pulled in an elaborate design. The small braids ran into a ponytail which was place in a round perfect bun. A thick sideways bang cut her dark face in half. "This is Siranda! She will take care of styling our new hair! We are the Three S's of the Tirco Salon!" Her bubbly personality brought up the mood of the whole boutique.

"We will finish you make over." giggled Serosuki. They came towards her utensils a blazed This will be fun.... thought the seated girl

Siranda and Saralyn began to poke at my face and head. Serosuki stood and explained to the teen what clothes would best fit her frame,face, skin, and personality. Her in depth description made it seem like the western born maiden knew the Japanese-American her whole life.

"Go towards natural ocean colors like baby blue and seaweed green. Poppy tones like hot pink and bright reds are totally off limits. They clash with your skin and make you look cheesy."

Saralyn told Julie what make up to apply and how to do so. She smeared the cool liquid and explained to her the function of the cream.

" It's an all natural blend but so not expensive. I put all the need foundations, gloss, and eye

shadows in your kit! You can easily make yourself a total Tyra Banks!"

Siranda stayed quiet ass she precisely curled each strand of the pet owner's real and added hair. Her once straight forward and bland front bang was cut in half and swept in front of her left eye. It was simply amazing. As soon as Siranda and Saralyn were done, Serosuki pulled Julie away to change into her hand picked selection.

The outfit was compared of a light blue sweater with puffy round sleeves that consumed her shoulders. A black belt that was warped around her waist showed off delicious curves that were a bitch to even locate a few moments ago. Her tiny feet were covered in a great fitting black leather boot that stopped at my knee. The rest of Julie's bare skin was covered with a sheer stocking. As Julie finished changing the trio lead her in front of a long 360 mirror that showed the young adult her new look.

Her hair was mutlitoned and curly. Her cheeks was dusted in light make up and Julie's eyes were a smoky gray that lead to think long eyelashes. Her lips were thickened and a glossy pasty red..

"Thanks so much. You people are magicians!" The group smiled wider to at her.

"No problem!" replied the girls, even quite Siranda had shouted the humbling words.

Julie walked to the front desk. Other women gasp in awe as the shared words of gush and approval. The teen handed the receptionists the credit card. The young woman slid it into the machine and placed it back into Julie's hand.

"Thank you! Come and again-oh and you look fabulous!" cooed the lady. Julie smiled as she stepped out the building with a last wave to her godly helpers.

As Julie did a cat walk down the street, boys whistled and hooted at her made over body. Even boys that held their arms around girls did a double take at the fine looking girl, despite the evil looks their girlfriends gave them.

Julie felt on top off the world. She didn't care for the boys who thought of doing dirty things to her or their partners that wanted to bury her alive. No, all she cared about was Kevin. And his opinion. She pulled out her phoned and texted Ben.

'Hey! Im done!!! call the gang to c my new look!3 u for the card!' she typed into her mini keypad and sent the message to Ben. In mere seconds she revived an answer.

'Sure babe!!!Can't wait to c my lil hawtie ;)' Julie rolled her eyes at his 'flirt talk' and walked fast. Getting excited as she could practically smell the fumes of the exhaust tank from Kevin's car. She dream of seeing Gwen's envious face cringed in hate was simply intoxicating to the young Asian American. This would be fun.

Ben bounced around clearly excited to see his girlfriend. Kevin restrained himself from popping the lad.

"Ben! Sit down! She won't come any sooner with you acting like you five, GOD!" He yelled at him. Ben just scowled at the dark teen.

"You just wait, Julie will look awesome and you won't get any of it." With that he stuck his tongue out at his friend. Kevin stopped himself for spatting 'been their done that'. He wondered where Gwen was at a time like this.

Julie strolled to the boys table. Kevin was drooling at the girl's delicate form and divine face. Ben was immediately turn on and unknowingly pressed his erection against Julie's stocking clad thigh. Other men glared for not being able to go closer to the young women with their wives and children around.

Kevin looked At the teen like a full course meal and was hated his decision to leave her with such a passion. Julie giggled at Kevin's attentions and brushed off Ben's compliments with 'um yea...thanks'. The only thing ruining this moment was Gwen nothing being able to sit with jealousy. Where was the flawless bitch when you need her?

Well she was apparently coming home from New York City. With a completely new wardrobe, make up, and hair style. Just like Julie, but better. She came prancing into the lot with all eyes on her.

Her hair was in pushed up in a sloppy bun and her side bangs were curly. Her lips glimmered in a pink shaded lip gloss but otherwise that there was no other make up that could be traceable on her face. Her outfit was changed from cute and preppy to sharp and sexy smart. Gwen's shirt was a flaming red no sleeved turtle neck. A black bet rested under her blossoming bosom. A midnight pencil skirt held tight to her shapely legs. Baby dolly flats adorned her feet. She walked to her table. With a causal smile.

"Julie you look great! Who did your hair?" Gwen's snaky tone was only caught by the young Asian. Julie felt like crying. She stole her spot light, even Ben was eying his awesome looking cousin. Kevin couldn't keep his large hands off her. It was either her inner thigh or her lower back. Other guys' lips watered at the juicy things they wanted to do with a body like hers.

"Well Gwen does it matter? Her work was crap compared to who ever did yours!" Julies fake voice that was on the verge of breaking. Gwen smile widened at the hate waves Julie was giving her. She how didn't care after that. She only wanted Kevin's attention. It was a little overboard to crush the poor girl like that but it was the only way. She couldn't lose Kevin to a girl like Julie Julie got up and walked away. She hid the tears in her eyes. Ben got up ready to follow.

"Julez? Where you goin'?" Ben called Julie just waved her hand in a short goodbye motion.

"Home Ben, I'm going home." Her tears ran down her cheek smearing her make up. She felt like giving up and give Kevin to the she witch. Then, as she ran quicker and quicker away from the scene her heart swelled with all the good but few charitable moments she and the bad boy shared. She craved more of them, enough to fill a billion life times.

With a quick look behind her and the three stunned teens that looked like small blur blubs of color, Julie made a new self promise. 'No more running' she thought. 'I'm kick her pretty little butt'.

Hey review plz!!hoped u enjoy the chapter!!!!


End file.
